Owned
by Wolves Fangs
Summary: Draco had never been particularly brave; he knew it and he gladly admitted it. He had always been a big coward, fearing his own shadow. There was a reason why he was hiding in the Forbidden Forest after failing to kill Dumbledore. Hiding from his most displeased master was easier than facing his wrath. Call it a survival instinct.


**I. Prologue**

**Hi guys! So, basically I thought that since I had this idea for quite a long time now I should write a Fenrir/Draco fanfiction. Here you go. Just mind one thing, this is a slash story rated M for a reason, so if you don't like anything that has to do with mild abuse to explicit sex scenes, don't read this story. All the others: welcome to my story. Know that the characters unfortunately belong to J.K. Rowling and that I don't make money of this story. Enjoy guys! **

Draco had never been particularly brave; he knew it and he gladly admitted it. He had always been a big coward, fearing his own shadow. There was a reason why he was hiding in the Forbidden Forest after failing to kill Dumbledore. Hiding from his most displeased master was easier than facing his wrath. Call it a survival instinct. In any case, Draco hadn't felt like dying that night. Instead, he had preferred to sidestep his doom. But destiny is a faithless friend and Draco should have known better than to play with life and death. For there were consequences to his acts he better should have considered before acting on an instinct.

After he thought he had run out his pursuers, Draco had looked for a water stream or anything that would help him quench his thirst. His mouth was dry and his lungs burned from the effort. Fortunately, there was a river nearby and, not caring whether that water could be magically infected or not, Draco had greedily drunk from it. It had felt good the way the cold water had found its way down to his burning lungs and empty stomach. Whipping his mouth with his robe sleeve, Draco stood up and started casting protection charms all around the place. He wanted to make sure that nothing would attack or kill him in his sleep: that would have been very stupid and unconsidered indeed. But you couldn't ask a Death Eater to be considered or merciful: it would be like asking a troll to make a coherent and meaningful sentence, nearly impossible in any case.

The night was chilly, but Draco hardly noticed considering the warming charm he had cast on his cloak. He hadn't dared light a fire, neither had he had the strength to go and seek for something to eat. As long as he had water, he would survive. Surely there were rabbits around the place. The only problem was, how was Draco going to catch them? He didn't know neither did he care at the moment. What mattered was his next destination. He couldn't eternally linger in the Forbidden Forest. Soon, Death Eaters would invade the place in order to find the traitor. He couldn't take the risk to be found. He had already been smart enough to cheat Voldemort once, but he wasn't sure whether he would be smart enough to do it a second time.

A cracking branch made Draco jump. Protectively grabbing his concealed wand, the blonde waited, listening for any suspect noises that would mean danger. When silence greeted him, he tried to convince himself that it had only been a curious animal and he relaxed somehow. Unbeknownst to him however, someone was watching him from behind large trees. Draco had been careful, but not enough, for that person had been included inside the protection shield. Now, the blonde was almost defenceless, all he had was his wand and bits of his remaining self-confidence.

The intruder smiled devilishly, knowing that he had found the perfect prey. Alone and scared, dreading every single move and every single noise. Soundlessly, a dark shadow crept over the wet soil, being careful as to make no noise. He wanted to surprise the boy and hear him squeal in surprise. He licked his lips tentatively. He kept moving forward, making sure that his impressive body was being well concealed behind the trees.

Meanwhile, Draco was drowsily looking at the trees opposite him. No one would be able to hurt him, not with the strong protection shield he had casted. A smirk appeared on Draco's lips and when the boy was slowly beginning to fall asleep, a large and calloused hand covered his mouth while the other wrapped itself around his white neck. Draco opened his eyes in shock and his cry of horror was muffled and he felt his attacker tighten his grip around his throat. Lips pressed against his ear and a deep voice whispered hotly in his ear:

"Now what do we have here?" the attacker asked and Draco was sure he had already heard that scary and mocking voice somewhere, "isn't that Draco Malfoy? Hello, cub" Draco was being roughly pushed to the ground but before he could cry out, his attacker had him gagged. Another swish of the attacker's wand and the boy felt his hands being tied behind his back. A dirty boot kicked him in the stomach and rolled him onto his back. Draco was now facing his attacker and he recognised him immediately: Fenrir Greyback.

The werewolf smirked at him, seemingly satisfied with his work. Lazily, he knelt next to his prisoner and began going through his pockets, throwing the wizard's wand away. The werewolf _unintentionally_ rubbed the younger man's penis. Draco's eyes were wide in horror and in uncontrolled pleasure: never had anyone else shown interest in touching him so intimately. Of course, he had been wanking on a regular basis, like most teenagers of his age, but never had anyone else done it for him. A rush of pleasure overwhelmed him and he felt his cock slowly begin to harden when Fenrir kept massaging the growing bulge through his trousers.

"Like this don't you, little bitch" Draco closed his eyes to hide his tears, but a rather hard slap to his cheek made him open them again. Fenrir bared his fangs, looking more dangerous and predatory than he had ever in Draco's eyes. The blonde remembered the werewolf from his childhood: Fenrir's eyes had always lingered on his small frame and innocent body. Draco had never thought anything about it when Fenrir had pulled him onto his lap and started rubbing his sides slowly, groaning in restrained pleasure. His father had usually always put an end to it, sending a chuckling Fenrir away.

"One day Lucius" the werewolf used to say, "one day you won't be there to interrupt our little games, will he boy" he had added, winking at Draco. The boy had never really known how to react but these repressed memories suddenly made sense to him. Fenrir had always found pleasure in making him squeal and now he was about to do even worse than that.

"Oh what's going on, pup? Daddy's not here to protect you anymore?" Fenrir taunted mockingly, barking in laughter when Draco arched his pelvis to meet the werewolf's teasing fingers. Fenrir placed teasing kisses on the blonde's neck, enjoying how the boy writhed in his own pleasure. Something, however, caught Fenrir's attention and he started sniffing and licking at Draco's neck feverishly. A confused groan escaped the werewolf's lips and he started sniffing at his prey once again. Eventually, after what had seemed like hours to Draco, a small chuckle reached his delicate ear.

"Interesting…very interesting! Though not surprising if you ask me: I always knew you were… special" Fenrir whispered, licking the tip of Draco's ear. The blonde's erection pressed against the now uncomfortably tight trousers. He whimpered, though the sound was muffled by the gag, yet Fenrir seemed to smell his excitement.

"What a beautiful price you make, young Draco. And how beautiful your name sounds to my ears" Strong hands tore Draco's shirt open and his skin was soon covered in goose bumps because of the chilly wind. Sharp teeth teased Draco's already erected nipples, biting before a warm tongue darted out to soothe the bruise. Draco bathed in indescribable pleasure, pleasure he had never imagined to experience one day. Fenrir's ministrations felt so good in their own wrong way.

"You're mine, mate!"

Draco didn't dare close his eyes again, but a loud moan escaped his mouth when Fenrir's hands unbuttoned his trousers and zipped the fly open. His erection was pressed tightly against the fabric of his boxers. Fenrir decided to tease Draco further and licked the erection through the piece of cloth. If it was possible, the boy grew even harder than he already was.

"Your smell is enticing, cub. I will surely enjoy having you around all day long, ready for me to mount you like the bitch that you are" In matter of seconds, Draco's boxers was ripped off his body, freeing his bulging erection. Draco groaned when Fenrir lapped at the blood-filled organ, grabbing the base of the blonde's penis tightly. With his other hand, Fenrir unbuckled his belt and freed his own erection, stroking himself hard and fast before positioning himself at Draco's entrance. The blonde didn't know why he had expected the werewolf to prepare him before penetrating him. He cried out when Fenrir's large penis invaded him, but the werewolf didn't seem to mind. He didn't move for a short moment, either waiting for Draco to adjust to his presence or to enjoy the tightness of the virgin hole pressed around his cock. Soon, the werewolf started to move in and out of the tight body fast and brutally. Draco felt the excruciating pain almost ripping him apart, but that pain was soon replaced by waves of pleasure when Fenrir touched that hidden bundle of nerves.

"Oh good lord… so tight, my pup, so fucking… fucking… tight" Fenrir groaned, angling their position and hitting Draco's prostate with increasing force. Draco cried out through the gag, allowing himself to close his eyes in pleasure. He felt his stomach tighten into a knot and there was a well-known pressure in his balls that announced his orgasm. When Fenrir hit his prostate again, Draco let out a last groan of pleasure and spent his seed onto the muddy soil. Fenrir pounded inside his body several more minutes before reaching his climax, filling his mate with his seed. Both lay panting and exhausted on the forest ground. Draco closed his eyes, feeling more tired than he had ever felt in seventeen years.

"Very well done, pup, you pleased me very much" Fenrir coaxed almost tenderly. Impassively, he waved his hand and Draco felt his bonds and gag loosen and disappear. A hungry mouth sought his; a possessive tongue explored his wet cavern. Draco moaned into the kiss, making the werewolf chuckle.

"You have indeed pleased me very much, my mate!" was the last thing Draco heard before falling asleep.

**TBC…**


End file.
